


Sweetest Surprise

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Bottom Louis, But That Would Probably Be Incredibly Inappropriate As They Actually Exist, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, PWP, Sibling Incest, Smut, Then I Almost Tagged 'Tomlinson Twins', Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' identical twin Will comes to surprise him while he's on tour. Then they have incestuous gay sex. That's about it, really. Maybe some vague feels to go with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Surprise

Louis is bored.

He lies back against the headrest of the hotel’s gigantic, fluffy bed and carries on flicking through the channels on telly. He starts to think that he’s flicked through these channels before when a knock comes from the doorway.

“It’s not locked!” he yells.

He knows if Liam ever finds out that he’s left the door unlocked he’ll be subjected to an unnecessarily detailed lecture about the correct security procedure, but Louis is in a mood. The _unsettled_ kind. He can’t resolve to do anything and adhering to proper door locking guidelines is way down on his list of things to try.

It’s probably just Harry anyway, needing to borrow his toothpaste again or something.

“You don’t call, you don’t write,” a teasing voice comes from the corridor. “It’s a wonder I still put up with you, it really is.”

Louis knows that voice better than anyone’s. He jumps up and half runs to the bedroom door, instantaneous excitement building in his chest.

“Hello, Lou,” his brother grins at him, dumping his travel bag on the floor and holding his arms out for a hug.

“No way,” Louis laughs, jumping into his brother’s embrace. “You absolute cock, Will. Why didn’t you say you were coming!”

“It wouldn’t be a surprise then, would it?”

Louis grins, stepping back and casting an eye over his twin brother. He and Will are identical, although Will doesn’t have any tattoo’s and wears his glasses more often than not. He’s clearly exhausted though, having spent the last nine hours travelling. There are dark circles under his red and puffy eyes and his jaw is lined with dark stubble.

“God, I’ve missed you,” Louis breathes out, pulling him in for another hug.

“I’ve gotta hand it to your fans though, they’re quite terrifying. I pretended to be you for a while down there, hope you don’t mind. They just wouldn’t stop screaming, I couldn’t think of anything else to do.”

“S’alright.”

There’s a tangible silence between them. Will drags his tongue across his lips slowly and Louis’ eyes carefully follow the action.

When Will speaks next, his voice is quiet and deep, “You alone?”

Louis blinks and nods.

A grin spreads across Will’s face, “Good.” He steps forward and presses his lips to Louis’.  Louis breathes him in; he smells like home. Opening his mouth against Will’s, Louis pushes forward, needing to taste as much of Will as he can. When Will pulls back his gaze is heavy lidded and wanting. His lips are red. “I’ve been think about what I’ll do to you all journey.”

“Oh yeah?” Louis says between warm, soft kisses as he grabs Will’s jacket and pulls him into the bedroom. “What are you going to do me?”

Will presses his lips against Louis’ shoulder and Louis’ eyes flutter shut. “Unspeakable things, Lou,” he says, voice rough.

Louis sucks in a breath. “Feel free.”

They fall back on to the bed and hurriedly pull off their clothes, hands roaming and mouths seeking out skin. By the time they’re both naked Louis is writhing against the sheets as Will explores his body, every touch sending shivers through him. It’s been too long since he’s felt his brother’s hands on him. He can feel Will’s hard cock at his leg, dribbling pre-come as it throbs against him.

“This new?” Will murmurs in to Louis’ neck. It takes a moment for Louis to process what he was talking about as Louis is too focused on the way Will’s thigh is dragging against his erection just _so_.

“Oh, the arrow?” Louis breathes as Will draws a feather light touch over the tattoo. “Yeah, ‘spose.”

“Every time,” Will says as he runs his hand through Louis’ hair. “ _Every_ time I see you naked your skin’s got something new over it.” He bites Louis’ ear wetly.

Louis smirks, “Well, I know you like a surprise.”

Will pulls back, taking Louis’ face in his hands, “I don’t see you enough, Louis. Even when I do, it’s hardly ever, like, alone. Like properly.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I –”

“No, I didn’t mean – Don’t apologise. Just, forget I mentioned it.” He leans down, placing a soft kiss on Louis’ lips. “I know you try, I know.”

Louis gives a small nod and pulls Will down against him. He can feel himself shaking, he wants Will so much.

“You alright?”

“Yeah,” Louis almost whimpers. He reaches down between their bodies, wrapping his hand around Will’s erection.

Will moans into his mouth, their hot breath mingling together while Louis works his brother’s cock. It doesn’t take long before Will is rolling his hips, fucking Louis’ hand. When Louis feels Will’s hand on top of his own, stilling his actions, he blinks.

Will simply shakes his head, letting his hand graze Louis’ dick. After that Will’s hands are all over him; his neck, his chest, his sides. He bites his lip when he feels Will push his hand underneath them, his finger running lightly across Louis’ entrance.

“Will. Will, Will, please,” he begs, mouthing against Will’s lips.

Will nods, pulling away. His chest is flushed, his dick bouncing against his stomach as he sits back. “Yeah, I’ve got – I brought lube. Lemme just –”

He makes to stand up but Louis grips his wrist, “No, there’s some in the drawer.”

Will sends him an amused smirk as he leans over to pull the small tube out of the bedside cabinet, “Been entertaining, have we?”

Louis is so turned on he almost misses the glimmer of doubt in his brother’s eyes as Will sits back between his spread legs. He doesn’t though. “No. Just myself,” Louis says, swallowing.

They always very carefully avoided talking about what they _were_ , what rules they were playing to. Nonetheless, at his words Will flicks his gaze to meet Louis’ with a small smile. He rubs Louis’ leg before circling a lube-slick finger lightly around his hole.

Neither of them speak as Will works him open. The sounds of Will’s heavy breathing and the occasional bitten-off whimper from Louis fills the room, the wet sounds of Will fingering him echoing inside Louis’ head.

He has to bite his lip to stop himself from shouting out when Will starts to tongue the slit of his cock, three fingers pumping inside him.

“Will, can you – I’m ready, yeah? Just come up here.”

Will chuckles, wiping his fingers on the sheets and crawling up to push the tip of his cock against glistening Louis’ entrance. “You want it, yeah?” Will teases.

“Shut the fuck up.”

With a final smirk Will pushes into him, one hand guiding his dick, the other gripping tightly onto Louis’ thigh.

It’s slow and the heat from Will’s cock, from his entire body, is intense. As Will pushes further and further into him Louis groans. Louis can feel his brother’s cock pulsating inside him. When Will finally bottoms out the two of them simply breathe each other’s air for a moment. Will drags his hands up Louis’ body, bringing one up to cup Louis’ head as he kisses him senseless.

Louis gasps when Will starts to thrust, tongues still sliding together. He opens his eyes to see Will staring down at him, a look of intense concentration on his face. He brings their foreheads together, making sure he doesn’t look away.

Gasps and breathy moans escape from the pair as they move together. Louis hooks his legs around his brother, urging him to go deeper. He whines, clutching the sheets as Will continued to pound into him.

“Shit, Lou, you’re so good,” Will gasps, biting his lip.

“Yes, tell me,” Louis cries out, breathlessly. “Tell me I’m good.”

“So good, babe. So good. Nobody’s –” he groans loudly as Louis clenched tightly around him after a deep thrust. “Oh, fuck. Nobody compares, my love. No one. It’s just – It’s just you.”

Will’s panting in earnest now, rolling his hips and pushing deeper and deeper inside of Louis each time he slams into him.  

Louis reaches down between them to lay a hand on himself. His cock is hard and fat in his hand as he tugs himself off, trying to get his rhythm to match that of his brother.

Will murmurs something above him and Louis feels him shove his hand away and replace it with his own. Louis’ eyes roll back into his head. He finds Will’s free hand with one of his own, lacing them together above his head. After several minutes Will lets Louis’ cock go, grabbing his other hand and holding them both against the headrest.

“Ungh. Will, fucking –” Louis moans. He was so close, he can feel himself climbing higher and higher.

“Sshh, baby,” he hears Will whisper into his ear. “Don’t want them to hear.”

Louis nods, but he’s not really listening. Will’s thick cock is inside him, filling him up and his brother’s unrelenting pace is sending him over the edge. Every time Will pounds against his prostate Louis catches his breath, a white spark of pleasure shooting up his body.

He comes with a strangled moan, his body seizing up and grips Will's back tightly. Will doesn’t stop his movements, fucking Louis though his orgasm. When Louis is completely spent he lets his legs fall away from around his brother’s waist. He’s rolling with Will’s thrusts, which are becoming more and more erratic. As Will breathes wetly into his ear Louis lets his hands travel down his brother’s sweaty, muscular back.

“ _Louis_. Jesus Christ. Louis, can I – Let me come in you, please,” Will begs.

Louis turns his head so he can capture Will’s lips in a desperate kiss. “Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, do it.”

Will slams into him faster, his eyes clenching shut as he nears completion. Louis can hear the bedposts knocking against the hotel room wall. “Fuck,” he mutters as his sensitive dick twitches valiantly.

He feels it when Will comes. His brother stills over him and lets out a shaking breath, “Lou – Louis.” Louis bites down on Will’s shoulder and tangles a hand in his messy hair, warmth filling him up. When Will slips out of him, Louis whimpers at the loss. He wraps his arms around Will, keeping their sweat ridden bodies close together, their breathing rapid.

“How long are you here for?” Louis asks quietly, once they’re both calmed down enough to untangled themselves. He plays with Will’s fingers where they were entwined with his own.

Will pulls him closer and whispers into his ear, “Couple of days. I’m flying back when you guys leave for, where is it again?”

“Washington.” Louis hums, “That’s cool. There’s a gap in the schedule. We could go quad biking tomorrow, if you wanted? There’s supposed to be a big forest around here or something.”

Will smiles, eyes twinkling. “Yeah, sounds fun.”

Louis leans forward and kisses the very tip of his nose before resting his head back on the pillow. “The boys’ll want to see you. Reckon they like you more than me anyway,” he jokes.

“I didn’t come for them, I came for you.”

Louis maintains a straight face for approximately three seconds. “You sure did.”

“Oh, shut up you great idiot,” Will scoffs, throwing a pillow at his face. A serious expression travels over his face. “I wish –”

“Don’t,” Louis interrupts. “Don’t say it. I – I love you. We’ll work it out, we always do.”

“I just hate that I’ll never be able to tell people. That you’re mine or I’m yours, or whatever. I love you too, I want –” Will sighs “Oh, I dunno.”

Louis shuffles closer to him and presses a kiss, ever so lightly, on his cheek. “Don’t overthink it,” he whispers. “We’ve got ‘till Sunday, yeah? Let’s make the most of it.”

Will reaches up and brushes Louis’ hair away from his eyes. He nods, “Yeah, okay. Less thinking, more doing.”

“Exactly,” Louis smiles. “Now, tell me what’s happening with you. Have you found a new flat yet?”

They talk until the small hours. Louis is absolutely shattered the next morning, when he brings Will down to breakfast with him. All the boys greet his brother with loud shouts and friendly hugs, and Will sits down next to him, grinning over the top of his Styrofoam cup of tea.

Louis takes a deep breath. He’s glad to have him here, even if it is only for a little while.


End file.
